1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a camera performing a backlight correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a related art, correction processing based on the difference in luminance between a center portion and a periphery portion of the object scene is executed. More specifically, by assign weights to a relatively dark center portion, luminance evaluated values are reduced. Thus, an amount of the exposure is adjusted in an increasing direction, so that it is possible to realize an appropriate exposure at the backlighted state.
However, in the related art like a shooting of sunshine filtering through foliage, in a state that a high luminance area is dispersed over an object scene (dispersed backlighted state), the difference in luminance between the center portion and the periphery portion is hardly detected, so that correction processing does not effectively work, causing a shortage of the amount of the exposure.